leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Omen Ciemności
240px|right Omen Ciemności — seria skórek w alternatywnym uniwersum League of Legends. Członkowie Doktor Singed dzięki swemu doświadczeniu naukowemu był w stanie sprowadzać sny, w których królowa mogła obserwować całe stworzenie i odkrywać jego sekrety. Jednakże wkrótce wpadła w szpony potwornego cienia, a gdy zapragnęła jego mocy, Singed skorzystał z zakazanych metod, by przyspieszyć jej spaczenie. W swych snach królowa została odwiedzona przez potworny cień, który skusił ją obietnicami o potędze i niesławie wykraczającymi poza możliwości pojmowania śmiertelników. W trakcie trzeciej wizyty cienia królowa wpuściła go do świata żywych - a on dotrzymał swych plugawych obietnic. Rola inkwizytora wiązała się z prowadzeniem walki przeciwko ciemności, a na czele zakonu stała Kayle, ponieważ jej światło było najjaśniejsze. Jednakże ciemność przybiera wiele postaci i gdy miasto upadło, nawet jego największa bohaterka zwróciła się przeciw swym siostrom. Grabarz to przeklęte stworzenie, które musi chronić wszystkich pogrzebanych przez miasto sekretów. Te straszliwe rzeczy ciągle męczą jego myśli, które zostały wcześniej spaczone przez ambicję królowej. Lissandra, władająca niegdyś potężnym miastem, została spaczona obietnicami potwornego cienia, który oferował jej moc i wieczne życie. Zdradziła swój lud i oddała go ciemności, aby pośród cieni odrodzić się jako wiecznie młody potwór. Warwick był niegdyś człowiekiem - wspaniałym rycerzem, który służył Lissandrze Królowej Ostrzy. W zamian za wierną służbę obdarzyła go przeklętym odłamkiem widmowego światła księżyca, który pewnego dnia miał przebić jego serce i zepchnąć go w odmęty deprawacji. Historia Klękajcie przed Królową Ostrzy Lissandrą Klękajcie przed Królową Ostrzy Lissandrą. Mechaniczny pazur wystrzeliwuje z ziemi pod jej stopami i pędzi w stronę kulących się przed nią rebeliantów. Szczęśliwcy, którym udało się przeżyć, szybko orientują się, że wpadli z deszczu pod rynnę, gdy Lissandra, piękna i przerażająca w swojej potędze, teleportuje się pomiędzy nich. Opanowuje ich groza. Kawałki metalu otaczają Królową Ostrzy niczym pancerz. Wirujące odłamki przebijają wszystko dookoła. Krzyki i jęki szybko zanikają. Rebelia kończy się równie szybko, jak się zaczęła.Klękajcie przed Królową Ostrzy Lissandrą Gdy leżał na swym łożu... Gdy leżał na swym łożu, pojawiło się pierwsze widmo - ze swą strzykawką, gotową, aby zakazić go nocą. Gdy leżał na swym łożu boleści, pojawiło się drugie widmo - o szponach tylko czekających, aby zawlec go do grobu. Gdy leżał na swym łożu śmierci, pojawiło się trzecie widmo - z wzniesionym w górę mieczem, mającym wymierzyć sprawiedliwość jego nędznej duszy.Gdy leżał na swym łożu... - Nieświęta Trójca Multimedia Filmy= Nieświęta Trójca |-| Ekrany logowania= Ekran logowania - Chiny 2014 - Lissandra Królowa Ostrzy |-| Galeria= Lissandra Blade Queen Concept.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Lissandry Królowej Ostrzy 1 (w wykonaniu Paula 'Zeronis' Kwona) Lissandra BladeQueen Concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Lissandry Królowej Ostrzy 2 (w wykonaniu Paula 'Zeronis' Kwona) Lissandra Blade Queen concept 2.png|Model Królowej Ostrzy Lissandry (w wykonaniu Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon]) Nocturne CursedRevenant concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Przeklętego Upiora Nocturna (w wykonaniu Sunny'ego 'Kindlejack' Koda) Singed BlackScourge concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Singeda Czarnej Plagi (w wykonaniu Cody'ego 'Sstrikerr' Bunta) Singed BlackScourge model.jpg|Model Singeda Czarnej Plagi (w wykonaniu Cody'ego 'Sstrikerr' Bunta) Warwick Update Grey concept 01.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji Szarego Warwicka 1 (w wykonaniu Davida Ko]) Warwick Update Grey concept 02.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji Szarego Warwicka 2 (w wykonaniu Davida Ko]) Yorick Undertaker concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Yoricka Przedsiębiorcy Pogrzebowego (w wykonaniu Larry'ego 'TheBravoRay' Ray) |-| Ikony= ProfileIcon1149 Omen of the Damned.png|Ikona Omenu Potępionych ProfileIcon1150 Omen of the Iron Inquisitor.png|Ikona Omenu Żelaznej Inkwizytorki ProfileIcon1151 Omen of the Cursed Revenant.png|Ikona Omenu Przeklętego Upiora ProfileIcon1152 Omen of the Black Scourge.png|Ikona Omenu Czarnej Plagi Ciekawostki *Seria skórek jest nawiązaniem do Inkwizycji działającej do XVIII wieku. en:Omen of the Dark Kategoria:Serie skórek Kategoria:Historia